1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat exchanger for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been known heat exchangers that are installed in vehicles, and heat-exchange engine coolants with engine oils and with transmission oils so as to adjust temperatures of these oils. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-113578 discloses a vehicle heat exchanger that includes stacked flow passages through which an engine coolant, an engine oil, and a transmission oil respectively flow, and allows the these fluids to be heat-exchanged with one another. In this vehicle heat exchanger, heat exchange is carried out between the engine coolant and the engine oil, and heat exchange is also carried out between the engine coolant and the transmission oil.
In the vehicle heat exchanger disclosed in JP 2013-113578 A, each flow passage through which the engine oil flows and each flow passage through which the transmission oil flows are arranged in a manner as to interpose each flow passage of the engine coolant therebetween, and thus the engine coolant is heat-exchanged with the engine oil and with the transmission oil in parallel. In other words, the engine coolant is simultaneously heat-exchanged with the engine oil and with the transmission oil.